1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs, and more particularly, to charging and discharging of the battery packs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries, are chargeable and dischargeable, and are widely used in high-end electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, or camcorders. In addition, rechargeable batteries are also used as a battery for electric vehicles such as scooters or automobiles. For high power applications, a plurality of rechargeable battery cells are assembled together in a battery pack. Conventional charging and discharging circuits are used to charge and discharge battery packs. However, conventional charging and discharging circuits have limitations.